


pleasant distractions

by SusanMichelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMichelle/pseuds/SusanMichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this AU prompt on Tumblr and wanted to give it a shot:<br/>Lexa runs into Raven's car because she was too busy checking Clarke out, and screws up Raven's leg. She pledges her servitude until the girl recovers, bringing her close up and personal to her distraction AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. truly your forgiveness I implore

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you to ihaveasomewhatlongurlname on tumblr for giving me permission to do this prompt! This is the first chapter, and I hope you all like it. This is a heavy Lexa and Raven chapter, but the next chapter will have Clexa interaction. I'll continue this story (probably 5-10 chapters) if anyone wants me to. Just leave a comment or kudos to let me know. If you have any suggestions or corrections, feel free to let me know!

Lexa never knew distraction. Her drive to finish tasks as quickly as possible has been a trait she developed from an early age. She figures Anya is the one who instilled the trait unknowingly into her. From competitions to see who could finish their chores faster, to silly endeavors like seeing who could get to the car first, the sisters were fierce competitors against themselves and anyone. Anya’s tactics to distract the green eyed brunette failed repeatedly after a 7-year-old Lexa realized what she was doing.

Lexa never knew distraction, until she knew distraction in the worst way possible.

The drive home from work was the most grueling part of Lexa’s days (aside from waking up because Lexa thinks there is nothing worse than bright sunlight hitting her green eyes when her alarm blares). The drive home was Anya’s favorite part of the day. She once argued with Lexa for an entire dinner. Anya claimed that strangers singing at the top of their lungs, raps being recited by the most unexpected people, and uncoordinated dancing to the radio’s latest hits to pass the grueling time of the evening was the best thing ever. Lexa claimed it was a distraction.

It was.

The blue Kia Optima in the lane beside her was proof. Lexa looked over to see if the lane beside her was clear only to find the blue car in her blind spot. Avoiding the lane change as the blue car sped up, Lexa happened to catch a glimpse of the blonde driver dancing to her loud blaring pop music. Blonde hair flicked side to side only for her to realize she had been caught by Lexa. Blue eyes met green for a split second as a blush rose onto the blonde’s face. The blonde quickly focused her eyes back on the road and sped up, leaving Lexa enraptured.

Lexa never knew distraction until her eyes were taken off the road long enough for her to lose control of the wheel.

Lexa never knew distraction until her grey Toyota Corolla rammed into the driver’s side of the car to her right.

Lexa never knew distraction until she found herself pushing down on her brakes to try and minimize the impact of her car into the other.

_Shit._

Without hesitation, Lexa placed her car in park and ran out to go and help the other driver.

Thankfully, the brown haired girl in the other car had her window down. The girl was unconscious and seemed to be jammed into her seat from the wreck.

“Ma’am! Ma’am! Can you hear me?” Lexa desperately tapped the girl hoping to bring her back to consciousness.

After attempting to wake the girl a few more times, Lexa was successful.

The girl slowly started to flutter her eyelids and respond to Lexa’s voice.

“Hey. Can you hear my voice now?”

“Mm.”

“Okay, I’ll take that as a yes. Listen to me. I ran into the side of your car. You were unconscious for a couple of minutes there. Try not to move. Are you in pain?” Lexa tried to keep her voice calm, so she wouldn’t frighten the girl.

“My leg. I-I can’t. I-c-ca. No I ca--” The girl’s doe brown eyes started to pool with tears. Panic evident in her eyes and quivering voice.

“Hey, hey. Listen to me. What’s your name?” Lexa coaxed.

“Raven. My name is Raven Reyes.” The girl choked out.

“Raven, like the bird. Raven, listen to me. You’re going to be okay. I need you to try your best not to move. I’m going to call the ambulance. We’re going to get you some help. I’m going to grab my phone from my car. I’ll be right back.” Lexa ran hurriedly to her vehicle and grabbed her phone from the cup holder. She called 911 and told them what Raven’s condition seemed to be and their location.

Lexa hurried back to Raven only to see that the girl had finally shed her pooled tears.

“Hey, I’m back. Listen, I am going to get into the seat behind you to stabilize your head, okay?”

Raven muttered an approval through her tears.

Lexa quickly shuffled to the other side of Raven’s car and opened the back door. She slid into the seat behind Raven and placed her hands on either side of the headrest. Straightening her palms and fingers, she used them to firmly secure Raven’s head.

“Okay, there. I’m just going to keep my hands here until the paramedics arrive.”

“Okay, th-thank you.”

“Don’t say thank you. I’m the asshole who rammed into you. I am honestly so sorry. I never get distracted while driving, and the one time I do, this happens.”

Raven let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t feel so bad. It could’ve been worse. Things happen. I’m just thankful you stayed and didn’t make it a hit and run. Besides, there is no one who is more distracted while driving than my friend, Clarke.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the girl puts on her own concert while she drives. I swear she doesn’t give a rat’s ass about her life when she’s driving. Fuck.” Raven cried out her last word in utter pain.

“I can hear the sirens now. Hold on just a little bit longer. Well isn’t it ironic that I was distracted by someone who was dancing and singing in their car?” Lexa laughed at the irony, and Raven let out a laugh, too.

The paramedics arrived and worked to get Raven on the stretcher without causing further injury. A tow truck (well two tow trucks because when is there ever only one truck at an accident scene) was at the ready to tow Raven’s damaged car to their lot.

When the paramedics loaded Raven onto the ambulance, Lexa blurted out, “What hospital will she be transported to?”

“She’ll be taken to Trikadia, ma’am.”

“Hey! Mr. Paramedic, is it okay if she rides with me there?”

“Sure.”

Lexa was shocked to hear that Raven wanted her to ride with her when she was in that position because of her. Lexa shouted out to the second tow truck and asked the man to tow her car to the hospital and paid him. Lexa quickly got into the ambulance and sat beside Raven.

“How are you feeling?”

“As good as I can feel. At least I’m stable.”

“I really am sorry. I feel so horrible.” Lexa apologized again.

“Stop that. If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have asked you to ride in here with me. You made the situation feel less intense. Don’t be so hard on yourself about it.” Raven’s words seemed sincere, so Lexa let out a mumbled noise with a sheepish nod.

Lexa never knew distraction until she caught a glimpse of a blue eyed blonde beauty dancing and singing in her car, which wound her in the back of an ambulance with Raven.


	2. wide eyed and mortified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital with Raven and Lexa. Lexa and Clarke meet and there is a lot of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Clarke and Lexa meet at the end!!!!  
> Also, I don't know much about spine and legs so bear with me.

Emotions were something that Lexa tended to shy away from. Never did she want to hide away from them as much as she did right now (mainly from the ones she was experiencing).

“Unfortunately, the results from your tests seem to confirm what we believed to be true in your initial exam. Would you like me to continue with Ms. Woods in the room here?” The doctor held a sorrow face as she looked upon Raven.

“No, she can stay if she wants.”

So Lexa stayed. She stayed because she was the reason that Raven was on a hospital bed about to receive what could only be assumed to be terrible news. She felt it was her duty to stay.

The doctor moved to take a seat and rolled closer to Raven’s bed. Hesitant to speak, the doctor remained silent for a moment. Lexa had learned upon Raven’s admission into the ER that Clarke’s mom was a surgeon at Trikadia.

“Abby, it’s okay. My leg is fucked up, right?”

“The MRI showed damage to your spine which explains why your leg is in pain. It is something that could be operated on. But I have to tell you, there is a greater probability that the surgery could not be effective in correcting the problem. In your case, the surgery could also cause more damage than do any good. If you choose to not do the surgery, there is physical therapy that could lessen the pain and improve the mobility and weight bearing of your leg. It’ll be a long journey to try and regain full functioning of your leg.”

Lexa stood shocked in the corner of the room. She hadn’t noticed that she was grabbing onto her button down shirt nervously with her left hand while her right hand habitually picked at her lips. She could never do anything that would make up for the painful path that she had set Raven on.

Raven sat unfazed on the bed, merely nodding at the news that had just been given to her. Her exterior giving no indication that her life would be greatly impacted by this.

“No surgery.”

“I was fairly certain you would choose not to go forward with the surgery.”

“Let’s just slap on whatever contraption or cast so I can go home please.”

“Alright, Rae. Do you want me to call Clarke to come for you?”

“Yes, Abby. Please.”

Abby headed for the door and paused when she got there, “Miller will be in to give you your brace and set up a treatment plan for physical therapy.” With a small smile, she continued out the door.

Silence filled the room and tension (mainly in Lexa’s own mind) grew thick. Raven seemed to be in deep thought, but Lexa couldn’t stop herself from breaking her from whatever she was thinking.

“Raven…”

“What’s up?” Raven turned to look at Lexa as if Lexa was the one who had just received the news.

“I’m so sorry. This never should have happened to you. I don’t think there is any amount of money that could fix this for you. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do.” Lexa’s usually fierce green eyes became filled with tears that quickly started to run down her face, grazing her cheekbones.

“Lexa, chill. Don’t be so sorry about it. You know what Newton’s Second Law of Motion is?”

Lexa’s brows furrowed in question before she (somewhat confidently) answered the brown eyed girl. “Acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. The greater the mass of the object being accelerated the greater the amount of force needed to accelerate the object.”

“That’s the gist of it. I think that law applies to life, too, you know? Mass represents us and our state of being and state of mind. Sometimes we feel so heavy and brought down by the world, and we feel ourselves become heavy as all that adds onto our mass, too. I think that sometimes we need something with a great force to happen to us in order for that acceleration to happen in our lives. Maybe this is my force pushing me to overcome this so I can be better in life. I was stuck in such a hole that something of this magnitude was the only way for me to realize that this was my force acting on my mass.”

“I-wow. Never would’ve thought of it that way. Physics nerd huh?” Lexa let out a chuckle.

Raven grinned, “It’s not my favorite thing in the world, but I do enjoy it.”

“Can I make you an offer? But after that speech, I don’t know if I’m asking more for myself or for you.”

Raven nodded and looked expectantly onto Lexa.

“For as long as this takes you to recover from, I can be your right hand. I can drive you to your physical therapy appointments and run errands for you when you need. Anything you need, I can do it.”

“Anything?” Raven raised an eyebrow and gave her a devilish smirk.

“Uhhhh…” Lexa froze as she quickly understood what Raven was insinuating.

“I’m just fucking around with you, Lexa. Besides I don’t swing that way. But that sounds like a deal.” Raven couldn’t help but laugh at Lexa’s relieved expression.

Before Lexa could even recover from her embarrassment, the door opened and both girls turned their heads to the girl who entered.

Raven immediately opened her arms as the blonde came running towards her, “Clarke!”

Lexa was dumbfounded as the girls embraced one another. That was her. The blonde that caused her to become to be distracted. “That’s her.” Lexa whispered.

Raven pulled back from Clarke’s embrace and looked at Lexa questioningly, “What?”

“Her. She’s the reason I got distracted.”

The blonde’s blue eyes grew curious as she looked over at Lexa. Clarke questioned, “What? I didn’t do anything. I just got here.”

“No, Raven. I was too busy looking at her in her car before I rammed into you. She distracted me.” Lexa realized that blame seemed to be implied as Clarke’s expression began to change. “No, I mean I let myself become distracted. You didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it that way.”

Raven seemed to piece together what Lexa was trying to say and smirked. “Ohhhhh. So you swing that way, huh?”

Lexa stood wide eyed as she processed what Raven pieced together.

“Why were you looking at me in my car..?” Clarke seemed utterly confused at the present encounter.

Raven merely sat back in her bed, arms crossed and a smirked plastered onto her face as Clarke walked toward Lexa.

Lexa struggled to let out a coherent response.

“I- you were- and I was- the traffic,” Lexa face palmed herself mentally as the words slipped out of her mouth. Her eyelids covered her green eyes as she closed them to recollect her thoughts.

“The traffic was clearing, and I looked over to the left lane to make sure it was clear. It wasn’t. You were in my blind spot and as you pulled up, I saw you going at it fully singing and dancing to your music.”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to get embarrassed. “Oh. You were the one I sped away from because I was caught. I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Clarke let out a soft laugh as she nervously twirled strands of her hair together.

“I’m sure she didn’t mind watching you, huh Lexa?” Raven laughed at the pair of girls who were obviously both dug into a hole of pure embarrassment.

Lexa grew red and Clarke, if it was even possible, grew redder.

“This was honestly the best fucking way to land myself as a cripple!” Raven was making the best out of her situation and obviously enjoying it.

Green timid eyes met blue as Miller came into the room, disrupting any moment the pair were about to share.

Lexa quickly scrambled to grab her things and quickly asked for Raven’s number so Lexa could follow through on their deal. With a quick glance at Clarke, Lexa ran out of the room to avoid being mortified further.

Raven smirked as she realized that Clarke was too distracted by Lexa to realize what Raven had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! If anyone is still interested in the continuation of this short story, leave comments please or kudos (but you can only kudos once so comments would be a greater help in knowing if people are still reading. It can literally be a comment that has one letter, but just something so I know!). Feedback is welcomed as well! Thank you! If I get enough interaction, I'll try and write and post tomorrow!  
> P.S. Raven is most likely lying about not swinging that way :)


	3. unknown texts and a wilted flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven back at their apartment. Clexa interaction through text after a mix up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here is another chapter. Thank you to the lovely individuals who left comments on the last chapter. I actually shed tears because I was so happy people were even reading this story. Enjoy this chapter!

_How is this plant dying too?_ Clarke stood frustrated on her balcony watering the once beautiful orchid. Raven watched from the lawn chair Clarke had placed out for her earlier in the day.

“Clarke, I’ve actually lost count of how many plants you’ve managed to kill.”

“Fuck off, Raven. It’s not dead. It has hope.”

“Yet. It’s not dead, yet.” Raven shook her head and laughed at her friend who had so much faith in herself and the thought that she would grow a green thumb.

Clarke placed her watering can on the wooden table in the corner of the balcony and leaned against the black railing.

The view was well, not a view. Somehow, it still managed to be one of Clarke’s favorite places to be in the apartment. It was where she came to think and allowed her creativity to flow from her hands.

When they got home two days ago, Clarke had come out to the balcony and couldn’t help but wonder if she was partly responsible for Raven’s accident. Here she was again, looking out on the dried grass behind their apartment, wondering the same thing again.

“Hey Rae…”

“Hm.”

“Do you blame me for any of this?”

“Clarke, what the hell. Of course I don’t blame you. If this was meant to happen, it would’ve happened regardless of whether you were in the car next to Lexa’s or not. Someone else probably would’ve rammed into me. Oooh or maybe like some Final Destination shit would’ve happened.” Raven’s eyes widened in amusement with her last words.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. I think I just needed to hear it from you,” Clarke turned around and leaned on the balcony railing with her back and faced Raven. “So did Lexa follow up on her deal?”

“I don’t know, did she?” Raven looked inquisitively at Clarke with a smug smirk.

“What?”

“Oh. Don’t be so shocked, princess. Did you really think I put my own number in Lexa’s phone after you two were making lovey eyes at each other?”

“We were not.”

“Clarke. You both looked like I do when I enter a fireworks store. If that’s not lovey eyes, I don’t know what the hell is.”

“So that’s who must have texted me earlier then.”

“So she did?! What did she say? Show me!” Raven shot up from her previous reclined position and reached her hand out like a 2-year-old child.

“Take a look for yourself.” Clarke gave Raven her phone, and Raven quickly brought the device close to her face.

**Unknown number:** Hey! It’s me. Did you need anything that I can bring to you after work?

**Clarke:** uh…. who is this?

**Unknown number:** Oh uh. Wait, who is this? I may have the wrong number.

**Clarke:** this is clarke…

**Unknown number:** I have the wrong number. So sorry, Clarke. Have a nice day.

**Clarke:** uh ok you too.

“Damn, Lexa. She needs to step her game up.” Raven shook her head and laughed at their awkward interaction as she handed Clarke her phone back. “Hey actually can you text her and ask her if she can swing by the store and pick up my prescription that your mom sent?”

“Why don’t you text her?” Clarke asked trying to seem as annoyed as possible. Raven said nothing and just stared back at the blue eyes with no intent to back down.

“Okay, fine.”

**Clarke:** lexa..?

**Lexa:** Hi. Yes, this is Lexa. Nice to talk to you again, Clarke.

A sly grin grew on Clarke’s face as another message quickly came in.

**Lexa:** Sorry about earlier. I freaked out. I didn’t know it was your number I had. I thought it was Raven’s.

**Clarke:** it’s ok, lexa. raven wanted to know if you could pick up her prescription. it should be at the cvs on third.

**Lexa:** Yes, of course. I get off in an hour. I’ll be sure to pick it up. If there is anything else she needs, just shoot me a text.

“Is there anything else you need, Rae?”

“Just a life, but if she can’t afford that it’s fine.” Clarke picked up another crumbled up sketch and threw it at Raven’s face.

“You can’t throw things at the crippled, Clarke. That’s not how it works.” Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend before looking back at the phone resting in her hands to see another message.

**Lexa:** Or if there is anything you need as well, Clarke? I’d be glad to be of service.

Clarke smiled as she read the green eyed girl’s message and replied back.

**Clarke:** that is very lady like of you. we are both set though. thank you :)

Maybe the smiley face was too much, Clarke thought. A vibration in her hands quickly changed her mind.

**Lexa:** Okay, great. See you soon :)

Clarke let out a real smile that set her up her automatic teasing from Raven, “What are you smiling about? Let me see!”

Clarke handed her phone over once again and fiddled with the paint on the railing while Raven read.

“That’s a lot better, princess. Getting a bit saucy there with that smiley face, I see. High five!” Raven ecstatically shot her hand up awaiting Clarke. Clarke let out a groan but complied with her friend’s wishes. “Thank you for not leaving me hanging.”

“Did you give her our address, too?”

“Oh shit, no. I forgot to do that. Just text her really quick before she has to ask.”

**Clarke:** hey you probably need to know where we live huh? we live on pike street in the alie apartments.

**Lexa:** I guess I would need that information, huh? Thank you very much, Clarke. I would’ve been lost without you.

**Clarke:** no prob see you soon!

“Do you really think there’s no hope for my orchid?” Clarke glanced up from her phone and onto the wilted flower.

“No hope, child. No hope at all. Lexa I’m sure you could keep alive though. Unless her heart combusts at your sight, then we’re screwed.” Raven chuckled and dodged another paper ball that was thrown sloppily in her direction.

“Shut it, Reyes. I’ll knock you out of that chair.” Time seemed like an infinity as the roommates waited on Lexa. At least, that’s what it felt like to Clarke who craved to see those green eyes set on high cheekbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this chapter is obviously communication through text for Clexa, but I hope it was still decent. I plan to just make this 5 chapters. Next chapter will include face to face Clexa interaction! Leave any comments with any feedback you are willing to give!


	4. orchids galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa picks up Raven's prescription and a few other things to take to Raven and Clarke's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hopefully with enough Clexa? Enjoy!

 It wasn’t like Lexa hurried off of work 30 minutes early just because she was excited to see Clarke. She did, but she wouldn’t admit to it if she were ever asked. She also wouldn’t admit to taking the stairs because she knew the elevator would take longer having to stop at every floor every story down.

Lexa stopped at CVS to pick up Raven’s prescription. Dressed in work slacks and a green button up, Lexa strolled quickly through the aisles looking for anything the girls might need. Lexa stopped at the candy aisle and picked out an array of candies that the girls might like. As she neared the checkout aisle, her eyes landed on orchids that sat on a shelf. Knowing that green orchids were thought to symbolize good fortunes and blessings, good health, and longevity, Lexa put it in her cart for Raven. Her eyes landed on a white orchid and she quickly put it in her cart, smiling as she thought of the flower’s meaning.

Elegance and beauty.

Of course, she only assumed that’s what they were supposed to represent. She had come across this information while browsing through a website late at night. www.flowermeaning.com. What a way to spend a night.

After loading everything into the passenger side and getting back into her car, Lexa put in the apartment complex address into her phone’s GPS and pulled out of the parking lot.

Rose and coral colors filled the sky as the sun began to make its descent. Lexa placed her phone on the loudest setting so she could hear the directions and not have to glance at her phone. After a wrong turn or two (because let’s face it she was distracted as hell thinking about what to say to Clarke), Lexa pulled up to the gate and looked for either Raven or Clarke’s name on the list. Once she found it, she punched the # followed by 214.

There was one ring before the speaker let out a soft yet loud voice, “Lexa?”

Lexa let out a chuckle at Clarke’s enthusiasm, glad to see her visit was warmly welcomed. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Let your girlfriend in, Clarke! I need my meds.” Raven’s voiced echoed in the background and Clarke quickly responded by what sounded like something being thrown at Raven.

“Uh, okay. I’ll buzz you in!” Clarke quickly ended the conversation and Lexa heard a long buzzing sound coming from the speaker as the gate opened.

Lexa searched around the buildings until she found Building 2 and parking, she grabbed the bags and two orchids in her hands. Shutting the car door with her foot, Lexa made her way toward the building in search for the door labeled 214.

Standing in front of the door, hands full, Lexa made an attempt to knock on the door with her shoe. The attempt sounding more like a dull thud, but nevertheless making it clear someone was at the door.

A cheery Clarke opened the door and let Lexa in without hesitation, “Hey you! Come on in.”

Confused Clarke added, “You can set that stuff down on the table right there. What is that stuff anyways?”

“I see Reese’s Pieces! Are those for us?” Raven yelled out from the couch, too excited for her own good.

“Yeah actually. They are. I brought you guys stuff even though you said you didn’t need anything. Hopefully you like all this candy.” Bringing her hands together in a nervous habit, Lexa looked at the girls with hopeful eyes.

“Hell yeah we do! Although, I’m positive Clarke is already enjoying all _that_ candy.” Raven motioned dramatically with her hands toward Lexa’s body and a blush grew on Clarke’s face as well as Lexa’s. Clarke instinctively reached for a bag of candy and chucked it at her friend on the couch.

“Thanks, princess.” Raven smirked at Clarke, knowing the embarrassment she caused. Opening the bag of candy, Raven looked at the two plants Lexa had set down on the table. “Are those orchids?!”

“Yeah. I brought you both one.” Grabbing the green orchid, Lexa walked toward Raven. “Green orchids are supposed to represent good fortunes and blessings, good health, and longevity. I mean at least according to www.flowermeaning.com,” Lexa added with a laugh.

“Dude, I came across that website while trying to look up information for Clarke’s dead plant. You know the word orchid comes from the Greek word _orchis_ that means testicles? But thank you, that is very thoughtful of you.”

Lexa let out an awkward laugh at Raven’s response. “Well uh, I didn’t know that, but now I do. Trust me that’s not the reason I got them. I don’t like _testicles.”_ Lexa emphasized on the word and added a dramatic disgust. “You know; I think you would get along with my sister. You’re both very crude, in the nicest way possible.”

Clarke laughed at the exchange between the two girls. “My plant is not dead Raven. It has some hope left in it.”

“It’s dead, Clarke. And I would love to meet someone crude to give me a break from this princess.”

Lexa interrupted, “Well now you have a second shot, Clarke.” Lexa went to grab the second orchid from the table and walked toward Clarke.

“More like a millionth shot,” Raven mumbled under her breath, receiving a death glare from Clarke.

“Here is your orchid, Clarke.” Lexa stood in front of Clarke with a shy smile as she handed the flower to the girl’s soft hands.

“What do white orchids mean?” Clarke asked as their hands brushed and crystal met emerald.

“Well, I guess that is one fact you will have to find out for yourself about orchids,” Lexa added with a sly smile playing on her lips as their hands pulled away.

“Hey Clarke. Why don’t you take Lexa outside on the balcony and show her your dead plant? Maybe she can tell you how you killed the poor thing.”

Internally thanking her friend (because it’s Raven of course she wanted them to go out on the balcony “to see the plant”), Clarke agreed to the idea.

Following Clarke to the balcony, Lexa stepped outside and slid the door closed. Noticing the pile of sketch books and pencils, Lexa turned toward Clarke, “You or Raven draw?”

“Yeah actually. I do.” Clarke smiled at Lexa for noting the stack. “Here she is. My alive and hopeful plant.” Clarke gestured toward the wilted orchid with an unsure smile.

“Oh Clarke.” Lexa examined the plant and looked at Clarke with an unconvinced reaction. “The plant is dead, sweetie. It’s definitely not coming back from any grave. What did you even do to it, Clarke? Orchids are the easiest thing to take care of!”

At this, Clarke looked down at her feet. All her hopes and dreams crushed by the beauty in front of her. “I mean I watered it every day! I don’t know why—“

“You watered it every day?!”

“Yes…”

“Clarke, come let us sit.” Lexa motioned toward the two lawn chairs and Clarke plopped down into her seat watching as Lexa gracefully glided into the chair. Literally glided. What the hell. “Clarke, you’re not supposed to water them every day. You’re supposed to put 2-4 ice cubes on the soil like once a week.”

“Okay. Ice cubes? How was I supposed to know that?!”

“Clarke, they come with a little tag on the pot that says how to take care of them.”

“Oh… I threw that away. Oops.”

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s statement and shook her head.

“Well now you know.” Lexa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached for it and looked back up at Clarke. “Well, I should get going. My sister Anya is wondering where I am.” She stood slowly from the chair and looked at Clarke’s blue eyes again.

“Oh okay.” A pout formed on Clarke’s face as she stood to let Lexa out.

The pair walked back into the apartment to find the couch empty as well as the table that held the candy earlier.

“Raven must’ve went to her room,” Clarke knew what her friend was doing (and she couldn’t necessarily be mad).

Clarke led Lexa to the door. Both girls knowing something needed to be said, but neither knowing what. Clarke opened the door and Lexa stepped out onto the porch.

“Well, Clarke. Tell Raven I say to let me know if she needs anything to text me.” With a short pause and red cheeks, Lexa added, “Well I guess you text me if she says she needs something, huh?”

“Yeah… That sounds good. See you soon?” Clarke looked up expectantly at the slightly taller girl.

“See you soon. Look up the meaning of the orchid, that I hope you will keep alive, and let me know how soon. Bye, Clarke.” Lexa turned around and headed toward her car.

“Bye, Lexa.” Clarke yelled out at the girl as she walked away.

Clarke went inside and found Raven in the kitchen. She leaned on the kitchen entrance with her arms crossed.

“What are you playing at, cupid?”

Raven shook her head and laughed, “Why don’t you look up the meaning of the white orchid and see for yourself, princess?”

Clarke reached for her phone and searched for the orchid’s meaning. She clicked on the website Lexa had mentioned and scrolled down to the section of their meaning.

_White orchids represent elegance and beauty._

Clarke let her jaw drop at the revelation. Raven laughed and used her crutches to exit the kitchen, only stopping to pat her friend on her back, “Y’all both got it badddd, Griffin.”

Clarke closed out of her browser and went to her messages to type out a response to Lexa’s orchid hidden hint.

**Clarke:** elegance and beauty. very soon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO that's that. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will be the last, so the story is obviously meant to be the beginning of Clexa, not the deep stuff. But leave any feedback if you want, and I'll see you guys soon for one more chapter!


	5. wonderful tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date nighhhhttttt :) yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this short story. Hopefully it's cute and fluffy enough for all you Clexa lovers. Also, I'm sorry about not following through with Raven and a relationship. I thought about it and this last chapter wouldn't be enough to give that justice. Maybe in a future fic I can follow through with that! Anyways enjoy!!

Very soon couldn’t come fast enough. Clarke and Lexa had agreed on Thursday night to go on their date, though neither of the girls had officially called it a date. Clarke had won their little competition over FaceTime that they had to decide who would plan the date. Raven had come into Clarke’s room to be the judge of the competition. Both girls had to choose a number between 1-100 and whoever came closest to Raven’s number, won. Lexa chose 7. Clarke chose 69 taking into consideration how immature Raven could be and won. Lexa didn’t take her defeat very well.

Thursday night had finally come and yet the hour of their date still couldn’t come fast enough.

Dressed in black high waisted skinny jeans and a dark green flowy green tank, Lexa paced around her room at the last minute deciding what shoes to wear. Opting for her black high heel combat boots, Lexa grabbed her purse and headed to the living room just as the doorbell rang. Thankful that Anya was not home from work yet to beat her to the door (and 100% embarrass her), Lexa hurried to the door and nervously pulled it open. And just like the typical romantic movie, both girls stood and stared at each other taking in each other’s beauty. Lexa taking a moment to draw her eyes along Clarke’s body. Clarke sported a simple white tee and light was skinny jeans paired with her favorite white Converse.

The staring only got awkward when Lexa’s neighbor walked by the door and glanced at them as she trudged along her groceries.

“You look-- ” Both girls laughed as the words came out of their mouths simultaneously.

Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and paused to look at her features before speaking, “You look ravishing.”

“As do you, Clarke.”

“You ready to head out?”

“Yeah. Let me just grab my purse from the table and lock up. I’ll be one minute.”

Lexa hurried out and locked up before turning back to the waiting girl, “All ready!”

Side by side, the girls headed toward Clarke’s car and Lexa let out a laugh.

“What are you laughing about?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa with an amused smile, not being able to help the smile brought on by Lexa’s laugh.

“Isn’t it a bit ironic how I’m about to get into the car of the girl who I was too busy staring at in traffic and somehow ended up crashing into her friend?” Lexa looked to Clarke who was reaching for the door of the passenger side.

Opening the door for Lexa, Clarke thought about Lexa’s words.

“Maybe.”

Lexa got into the car and Clarke shut the door behind her.

Making her way around to the driver’s side, Clarke shook out her nerves. Getting into the car Clarke voiced out the rest of her thoughts, “Or maybe the stars destined for this to happen.”

Lexa turned to face Clarke as she started the car, “The stars? Well I’ll thank the stars every night for the rest of my life, then.”

Pulling out of her parking spot, Clarke teased, “The rest of your life? It’s only our first time out, Lexa. Moving a little fast there, don’t you think?”

“No, actually. I don’t think so,” Lexa replied genuinely.

“Me either. I changed my mind. I _guess_ you’re alright,” Clarke teased further causing Lexa to shove her shoulder.

“Hey! No shoving! I’m driving I don’t need any further distractions other than the beautiful lady sitting in my car.”

“You are the most pleasant distraction I have ever come across, Clarke Griffin.”

“Honored to be at your service, madam,” Clarke quickly turned her head and bowed it dramatically at Lexa.

“Stop,” Lexa laughed. “Where are we going?”

“To the carnival right outside of town, if that’s okay?” Clarke asked unsure if her idea was a good idea or if she had completely sabotaged their first date already.

“Sounds perfect,” Lexa smiled and moved her eyes to the quickly moving sun as it finished its day journey.

The car ride to the carnival was quiet as they both fell into a natural silence. Clarke bobbed her head along to the music that played on the radio. Lexa hummed along, not quite knowing the words but knowing the melody. The girls exchanged hidden glances, both unaware of the other’s occasional glance. Both relished in the others enticing yet simple beauty.

As they pulled into the dirt parking lot of the carnival, nerves coursed through Clarke and Lexa’s bodies. Pulling into the closest parking spot, Lexa quickly jumped out of the car. She ran to the other side and opened the door for Clarke as she turned off the car.

“What a lady I’ve gotten for myself.”

“As have I. I learned from the best,” Lexa teased.

After arguing on who would pay for their entrance, they came to a truce. Clarke would pay for the entrance and tickets for rides, and Lexa would pay for the various assortments of food the carnival had to offer.

The pair walked into the carnival enthralled by the simple beauty of the glowing lights in the night.

“Where do you want to go first?” Clarke stopped them before they could walk any further.

“Should we do the rides before the food? I don’t know about you, but I want to avoid throwing up all over my date.” Lexa deadpanned at Clarke.

“You are right, my lady. Throwing up on me would leave a lasting impression on me. And a smelly one,” Clarke paused before speaking again, “More of the smelly one. You’ve already made a lasting impression on me.”

“That was a great attempt at being a flirt, Clarke.”

“Not an attempt. It was a success. Okay, I guess let’s just make our way down the lane of rides,” Clarke turned and started to walk. Lexa quickly walked to catch up with her.

They rode all the rides and were on an adrenaline rush. Clarke managed to get Lexa to ride The Drop twice. The one ride that scared Lexa to death. If it wasn’t for Clarke’s hand keeping her grounded, she’s sure her spirit would’ve left her body on the quick and sudden drop. So Lexa agreed to riding the ride again, looking forward to Clarke’s hand on hers again. As her stomach dropped, Lexa let out a yelp that made Clarke chuckle. Pouting at Clarke’s reaction to her yelp, Lexa pulled her hand away to unbuckle herself from the seat restraints while Clarke did the same. As Lexa finished and stood up, Clarke reached out to rejoin their hands. Lexa looked up from their hands with a smile. Everything in that moment felt unreal, yet so real.

Clarke and Lexa made their way around the food stands, sharing each item and occasionally wiping crumbs from each other’s faces. Clarke quickly realized her white shirt had been a mistake when a fried Oreo drizzled with chocolate fell onto her shirt. Lexa, of course, couldn’t help but laugh before she attempted to help Clarke clean up.

“You know; Raven was really excited for our date. She even suggested tagging along just to snap pictures so we could have for our “inevitable wedding.”” Clarke brought her hands up to imitate air quotes.

Lexa laughed as she took a bite of the salvaged fried Oreo. “Raven is a wild card; I’ll tell you that. But who knows? Maybe those pictures could’ve come in handy.”

“Yeah… Maybe.”

“Hey, it looks like someone is about to take the stage down there. Want to go sit on the lawn and finish this food while we watch?” Lexa gestured toward the lawn in front of the stage.

“Yeah sounds great.”

Hands filled with food and drinks, the pair walked side by side to an open spot.

A small local band took the stage and began playing a range of covers and originals. The music played in the background as they lost themselves in their own world of conversation.

When silence fell on them, Lexa looked up to the sky as Clarke looked onto the stage where the band was prepping for another song.

“Thank you,” Lexa quietly mouthed as she gazed up at the stars.

“I’d like if we had more nights like these, Clarke.”

Clarke brought her eyes away from the stage and looked at Lexa, “You want to spend all of our dates at a carnival?”

“No, I don’t think I could physically survive that. I’d just like to have more dates with you.”

“Consider it done, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled as Clarke scooted closer to her and placed her hand on her thigh. Lexa placed hers on top and brought their fingers together, making a smile appear on Clarke’s face too.

Both girls turned back to look at the stage. Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes on the stage for too long because she would glance at Clarke every couple of seconds, taking in the way her sky eyes shined even more than usual under the night sky and reflected the dancing stage lights.

Clarke could sense forest green eyes on her. Turning her head, she saw Lexa gazing at her with adoration in her eyes. A shy smile grew on Clarke’s face, “What?”

Lexa’s voice softly sang out, “Oh my darling, you look wonderful tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what song that last line is from, you're my favorite person ever.   
> So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for taking your time to read my first attempt at a multi-chapter story (if 5 chapters counts).  
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @SusanLinaress or on tumblr (I get on every now and then) euphoric-silencee


End file.
